gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
CB(GNMA)-Y0002F Gadelaza Type-F
|developed into= |variants= |unit type=Innovator-use Transformable Mobile Armor |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Celestial Being |known pilots=Fon Spaak |height= |weight= |length=100 metres |power plant=*GN Drive x 8 *GN Drive Tau (GN Mother Fangs) |armaments=*GN Blaster II *GN Vulcan x 2 *GN Dual-Mega Launcher Turret x 2 *GN Mother Fangs x 14 **GN Daughter Fangs *Sub-Arms **GN Beam Gun/GN Beam Saber x 4 *Side Binders **GN Missile Launcher x 32 ***GN Micro-Missile x 256 |system features=*Bit Control System *Twin Drive System *Quantum Brainwave Control System *GN-Field *GN-Reflector *Optical Camouflage *Miniature Veda Terminal *Quantum Teleportation System |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*E-Carbon *GN Composite Armor |combine= |accommodation=*Standard Cockpit in torso *Docking port for Hanayo |affiliation=Celestial Being |universe=Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The CB(GNMA)-Y0002F Gadelaza Type-F is a upgraded version of the ESF's . It is piloted by (now and Innovator) Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics With the end of the ELS conflict, Celestial Being took the opportunity to rebuild it's strength in the years of fragile peace that followed. As the ESF used advanced technology left behind by the Innovators to produce stronger mobile suit and mobile armors, they quickly realized the need for a stronger unit. Using Veda, newly awakened innovator, Fon Spaak, presented CB engineers woth the design of the Gadelaza and a plan to out do the ESF at their own game. The result was the Gadelaza Type-F (or type Fon). The first and most notable difference is the Type-F being only 1/2 as large as the original unit. This is do to the use of miniaturized systems taken from Gundam Harute, giving it's GN Condensers the ability to hold larger amounts of particles (about 5%) than the original's despite only being half as large. This also applies to the GN Verniers as well as the GN Particle Distribution system as a whole. This is due to the overall decrease in the Type-F's size and mass compared to the original, giving greater particle efficiency, greater thrust and overall performance roughly three times that of the Gadelaza. The Gadelaza's head-mounted sensors were much larger and less refined than CB's, so the head was replaced with a new one styled after Harute's Marute system (which Fon is very fond of), execpt it is permanently in that configuration, the blue area on the lower face is now white, and the eyes are now green. This new head uses the advanced sensors from GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F and is equiped with a pair of GN Vulcans from the GNZ-series. Another difference of the Type-F from the orginal is it's power source. While the first Gaselaza relied on seven GN Drive Tau's for power, the type-F relies on recently made true GN Drives, similar to those used by the 00QanT, constructed by a group of engineers who remained at Jupiter to construct more drives for Celestial Being. Also the original Gadelaza had all of it's drives producing particles seperatly, where as with the Type-F's, each of the GN Drives in the chain drives on the rear of the unit is synchronized with the adjacent drive in the other chain drive to form 3 Twin Drive Systems. Also, the internal GN Drive Tau was replaced by a pair of original GN Drives that were also synchronized in a Twin Drive system, but were directly linked in a similar fashion to the 00QanT for even greater particle generation. This adds up to a total of 4 Twin Drive Systems. This also allows the Type-F to use the Quantum Teleportation system from the 00QanT, however, the Type-F doesn't require the use of bits/fangs to use it. As for weapons, the Type-F features enhanced versions of the Gadelaza's to take advantage of the massive particle output. The first and largest is the GN Blaster II, an improved version of the original. Where as the first GN Blaster took up about half of the MA's length, this new version uses improved GN Tech and cooling ventswhich allows it to only take up a third of the Type-F's length, making it just over a sixth of the length of the first. Despite being smaller in size, it is still just as strong as the original except the beam's path can now curve it's trajectory to shoot down evassive targets with the help of parts from the Regnant. The Gadelaza Type-F retains the sub-arms of it's predecessor. However, the beam guns have both higher output and a higher rate of fire while the beam sabers are now able to change their length from the longer, standard blade or the smaller, more focused. The GN Missile Launchers were also kept, but use GN Micro-Missiles based on the GN Missiles used by the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 to keep the same amount of missiles as the original Gadelaza in spite of being only half as large. The main weapons of the Type-f are the GN Fangs carried over from the original. The GN Fangs come in two kinds: GN Mother Fangs and smaller GN Daughter Fangs. There are 14 GN Mother Fangs and within each of them, a miniaturized GN Drive Tau and 10 GN Daughter Fangs. The fangs all have the ability to generate a GN Field to shield themselves from attack, but this feature can also be used as an offensive weapon. Similar to Exia's GN Blades, they can generate blade-shaped particle fields. they will swarm any target(s) and rapidly cut threw them in seconds. They also double as remote beam guns with enough power to destroy a mobile suit. Finally, a new weapon was added in the form of two turrets equipped with a pair of GN Mega Launchers from the GRM Gundam mountedon top of the unit just behind the head and the underside. Although the Type-F is smaller than the original Gadelaza, it is still quite large. These weapons were designed to cover the rear from attack, although they can rotate a full 360 degrees and have a 90 degree elevation. The Gadelaza Type-F is tuned to Fon's multitude of fighting styles, both long and short range, and was even given a new color scheme with Gadelaza's purple being replaced with grey and the crimson highlights changed to a slightly dark shade of red. The cockpit has a docking port for Hanayo's Haro terminal. This was intended to allow Fon to focus on combat while Hanayo handles communications and other systems Fon has been known to ignore. One of these systems carried over from Fon's previous units is the GN Reflector from the GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. This improved version not only changes the direction of oncoming beams, it can also aim them back at the opponent that fired them, this is due to the GN Reflector being used in combination with the Regnant's "beam bending" system and assistance from Hanayo and the miniature Veda Terminal. This system was specifically added to counter either large numbers of mobile suits or mobile armors like the which function as man armies and attack from multiple directions. Unfortunately, this system only protects against beams and doesn't work on traditional weapons or missiles. To compensate it was also equiped with a GN Field that was strong enough to block the GN Blaster of another Gadelaza. For Stealth, Celestial Being engineers installed an Optical Camoaflage system. In combination with it's release of GN Particles, the Gadelaza Type-F would be visually and electronically invisible to enemy detection. While the main purpose of this system is for reconnaissance and moving through the Earth Sphere undetected, Fon has been known to use it for surprise attacks in which cases his opponent literally didn't know what hit them. Armaments ;*GN Beam Gun x 4 ;*GN Beam Saber x 4 :Unlike it's predecessor, the Type-F can change the length of the beam sabers depending on the situation. ;*GN Vulcan x 2 :Taken from the GNZ-series, the GN Vulcans are low-caliber head mounted weapons with a high rate of fire. More powerful than the GN Vulcans used by the GN-X series, its been seen to be on par with a GN Sub-Machine Gun, capable of causing notable damage to or even destroying an enemy mobile suit in just a few shots. Despite this, they are mostly used for shooting down fast moving targets such as missiles of GN Fangs. ;*GN Dual-Mega Launcher Turret :Then turrets are each composed of two GN Mega Launchers similar to that of the GRM Gundam. The turrets can each function as 2 pairs of linked GN Twin Rifles, Two GN Beam Cannons, or a pair of chargable GN Beam Cannons similar to Virtue's Burst Mode which has an incredibly long range and high destructive capabilities. Like Virtue, a charge time is necessary for high-powered shots. Even when the charge shot is not used, the turrets have enough range a power to completely destroy a battleship in a single shot. ;*GN Blaster II :An improved, minaturized version of the GN Blaster. It is housed in the mobile armor's nose section an is capable of firing a very large and powerful particle beam. After firing a shot, it cools down by opening the vents on the top and bottom of the GN Blaster in preparation for another shot within 8-10 seconds. Although shorter, this weapon is just as powerful as the original and possesses the ability to alter the beam's trajectory up to 90 degrees using parts from the Regnant. Fon Spaak demonstrated the usefulness of this weapon when he fired a shot through the center of a Gadelaza then bent the beam just enough to strike another in the same place. ;*GN Mother Fangs x 14 :(Note: CB engineers decided not to replace the Fang's GN Drive Tau's with true GN Drives partially because of the possibility they would get destroyed, because true GN Drives are in short numbers, and because battles involving GN Fangs often end so quickly that a perpetual energy source isn't even needed. These factors led Celestial Being to keep the Tau's for practicality's sake and install the equipment for recharging Tau's on the Type-F instead.) :The Gadelaza is equipped with 14 GN Mother Fangs which are just under 1/2 the size of the original Gadelaza's Large GN Fangs and each possess it's own miniaturized GN Drive Tau. Like the Type-F itself, the GN Mother Fangs uses miniaturized systems taken from Harute, giving their GN Condensers, GN Verniers, and GN Particle distribution systems the ability to store/use more (about 5%) GN Particles than their predecessors despite being smaller. ;*GN Daughter Fangs x 140 :Unlike the larger fangs however, they rely on GN Condensers as power sources but due to new developments in GN Tech, the daughter fangs have higher performance and reduced need to return to the GN Mother Fangs to recharge. ;*GN Micro-Missile x 256 :The GN Micro-Missiles are multi-purpose ordinance, capable of being modified for specific purposes including: explosive cluster-jamming, mine-loaded (when fired, they detonate at a specified distance and release a minefield that will incinerate anything within), smokescreen, and traditional missiles loaded with GN particles that disperse on contact to cause an enemy to explode. Suitable against huge targets like warships, micro-missiles are smaller than those used by the Gundams, so more can be carried. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is nil. System Features * : *GN Reflector :A -like defense system. However, instead of simply blocking the enemy's particle beams with a higher concentrated particle field, the system is capable of bending the enemy's beam away from the MS. * : *"Beam Bending" System * :QBCS is a combination of unified mental control between a computer and it's user. Its an advanced form of mental network control. *Miniature Terminal * x 4 ** ::Because there are 4 Twin Drive Systems, depending how it is executed, Trans-Am can be used in sequence: Trans-Am 4 times or a unified execution for greater particle usage. * System ::Quantum teleportation is a phenomenon that allows an object or vehicle to circumvent traditional distances through the usage of GN Particles. The nature of this phenomena was totally based on time-scape control done by supersaturating a plane with further purified GN Particles. * Category:Mobile Armors Category:Mnzombie